Holby City
by GarethJTuzzio
Summary: This is my very first crossover story, Iso please every meet my Self-Created character Foundation 1 Doctor Dwayne Hargraves
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A new addiction/First day

It was a gloomy day, just stopped raining. A black cab pulled up outside of Holby City hospital

A man in his 20's got out of the black cab. He had blue glasses on, he wore a red jacket with dark blue doctor's scrubs on. He had a shoulder bag resting on his right shoulder

The man payed the cab driver, the cab drove off. He stood still for a second, closed his eyes and took a deep inhaled breath the exhaled

"It's show time" the man said

He went to cross the road until he saw a young school girl in her school uniform but also holding her coat in her hand staggering up near where he was walking

"Are you ok miss" asked the man

"Noo" the young girl groaned

The young girl collapsed to the ground she dropped her coat

Just before she collapsed she vomited on the mans red jacket

The man fell to the ground with her just in time to support her head so she didn't smash her head on the ground

"Woah miss, miss are you ok" the man expressed

The man put his arms under her and picked her up off the floor and her coat then ran towards the hospital's reception

"CAN I HAVE SOME HELP HERE PLEASE" shouted the man

Essie and Fletch ran towards the young teenage girl and the man with a trolley

"We'll take it from here mate" said Fletch

"No need, I'm the new F1" said the man

"Oh ok good" added Fletch

The man lifted the girl onto the trolley but before rushing the teen upstairs to AAU Fletch pulled out his torch pen and shined the light into the girls' eyes

"Her pupils are dilated" examined Fletch

The 3 medical professionals rushed her to AAU

Just as they got her to the ward the teenage girl's eyes rolled to the back of her head then she was fitting Dr Hargraves threw his vomit covered red jacket and his shoulder bag on the nearest work surface

Essie had to hold the girls arms down to try and make her relax while still fitting

The girl fitted for over 5 minutes then suddenly stopped

Fletch tried to put an IV line in the girls left arm to hook her up to monitors

"I'm Foundation 1 Doctor Dwayne Hargraves by the way " the man explained

"I'm Staff Nurse Fletcher and this is Staff Nurse Harrison" Fletch also explained

The monitor started to bleep

"She's going into Cardiac Arrest" Dr Hargraves showed concern

Fletch quickly got the diphibulator and cut open the girls top so he could place the gel pads on her chest

"I'm sorry for this darling" apologised Fletch as he had to cut her top

The new doctor Hargraves started to carry out chest compressions on the girls chest

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" Dr Hargraves said

"Charge to 90" Fletch added

"Clear" Essie said

Dr Hargraves carried on with the chest compressions

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" Dr Hargraves repeated

"No output" Essie also said

"Charge to 100" Fletch said

"Clear" Essie repeated

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, come on I'm not losing a patient on my first day" said Dr Hargraves

"Clear" Fletch yet again repeated

There was a heart rate line bleeping on the screen that Essie was looking at

"We have an output" Essie said

"Phew, I can feel a pulse" Dr Hargraves also said feeling for a pulse on the girls arm

After a couple of minutes the girl turned her head and vomited once again

"Leave me" the girl groaned whilst still vomiting

"It's ok darling your in hospital" Essie said holding the teen's head

The teen turned her head again her eyes were searching around the room looking up

"The girl smells of alcohol" Fletch added turning to Dr Hargraves

Essie took a blood test and sent the bloody sample up to the fast track lab

"What's your name" asked Dr Hargraves

The teenage ignored him

"Come on we need to know your name and how much you have drank" questioned Fletch

The teenage girl ignored Fletch too

"Where's, where's my coat" asked the girl

"Here it is miss" Dr Hargraves said handing the teen her coat

She put her hand in her coat and searched it looking for her purse but it hell out of her coat pocket onto the floor

Dr Hargraves picked it up to see a school I.D card in the side sleeve of the purse

"Your name's Beyonce Andrews" said Dr Hargraves

"Yes, yes that's me I just want to be alone" expressed Beyonce

Dr Hargraves and Fletch left the teen alone for a few minutes so they could give her time to recover

After giving the teen some space Dr Hargraves went back to check on Beyonce

"Is there anyone that we could call, as your only 15 we will need to inform your parent or guardian" questioned Dr Hargraves

"Ermm no my mum is at work, she wouldn't be bothered anyway" Beyonce answered

"That can't be true, your mum will be worried about you" Dr Hargraves told the teen

Essie came back with Beyonce's blood results

"The blood sample we took from you sweetie confirms that you have a high alcohol in take level in your blood stream" Essie confirmed

Beyonce looked scared

"Can I confirm that your last name is Andrews" Essie asked

"Errmmm yes my name is Beyonce Andrews" Beyonce replied

Fletch comes to check on the teen

"How's the patient doing" Fletch asked looking at the information clipboard at the bottom of the bed

"She's doing fine" Essie added

"Andrews, Andrews I've heard that name before, isn't there a Staff Nurse Andrews downstairs in E.D" Fletch confusingly said

"Errmm yes, Staff Nurse Linda Andrews is my sister" Beyonce said

The 3 medical professionals looked at each other

"Miss Andrews would you like one of us to inform your sister Staff Nurse Andrews" Dr Hargraves suggested

"Errmm yes please" Beyonce said in a frightened way

"Ok I'll go, I'll find my way to the E.D as I'm new here so this will give me the chance to find my way around" Dr Hargraves suggested

Essie went to get Beyonce some water so she could sober up a bit while Dr Hargraves left AAU into the corridors and followed the signs down to the E.D

Meanwhile down in the E.D Linda was just about to go on her break, Jacob was accompanying Connie with a patient and Charlie was at the nurses station filling out the admissions and discharges forms on computer to get up to date

Dr Hargraves finally found his way to the E.D he saw Charlie at the nurses station and walked towards him

"Hello there I'm new around here I'm the new F1 Dr Hargraves, by any chance is there a Staff Nurse by the name Linda Andrews work here" asked Dr Hargraves

"Yes, I'm Charlie Fairhead, there is a Staff Nurse Linda Andrews your in luck she's just gone on her break, she's in the staff room over there" Charlie said pointing to where the staff room is

"Thank you Charlie" Dr Hargraves added

The new F1 Doctor when to the staff room and knocked on the door

"Come in" said Linda

Dr Hargraves walked in

"Hi I'm F1 Dr Hargraves, I'm new around her I'm from upstairs, I've been sent down to find Staff Nurse Linda Andrews" explained Dr Hargraves

"Yes that's me. What's happened, what can I help you with" asked Linda

"I have a young girl upstairs in AAU, her name is Beyonce Andrews she says your her sister" Dr Hargraves explained again

"Oh my god, yes that's my little sister what's happened to her" Linda asked

Both Linda and Dr Hargraves rushed upstairs to AAU to Beyonce

When they both reached AAU the phone rang Fletch ran over to the desk to answer the phone call it was Dr Zosia March from Darwin

"Hello this is Dr March from Darwin, I'm ringing around the wards as I am wondering if you have an F1 doctor on your ward" Zosia explained

"We have an F1 doctor yes, Doctor Hargraves" Fletch said

"Yes that's him, could you send him up please" Zosia asked

The phone call ended

"Dr Hargraves can I speak with you a second" asked Fletch

"Yes certainly" Dr Hargraves said

The new F1 doctor walked over to Staff Nurse Fletcher

"I have just received a phone call from Darwin informing me that you're supposed to be on Darwin not AAU" Fletch explained

"Oh yes that's the place I'm supposed to be, but I wanted to see out my first patient" Dr Hargraves said

"I see, thank you for all your help down here, we better let you get up to Darwin" Fletch said

"It's been my pleasure working with you Staff Nurse Fletcher, I will see you again" the F1 Doctor said then walking off to find the Darwin ward

Dr Hargraves went to go and pick up his vomit covered jack and his shoulder bag up then followed the signs to find Darwin

Authors Notes: Foundation 1 Doctor Dwayne Hargraves is my own Holby City self-created character, Beyonce Andrews is one of my good friend Sarah's own self-created characters and I had permission from her to use her


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Arriving on Darwin

Dr Hargraves managed to find Darwin by following the signs on the wall, he was just about to walk through the double doors on to Darwin when he saw Zosia at the desk with Ollie

"Hello I am in the right place aren't I, I'm F1 Dr Dwayne Hargraves, I was told be Staff Nurse Fletcher on AAU that a Dr March was looking for me" explained Dr Hargraves

"Yes your in Darwin, the right place and yes I'm that Doctor, I'm Dr Zosia March and this is Doctor Oliver Valentine" Zosia said introducing herself and Oliver to the new F1

Mo came walking out of the private room where she only just finished examining a patient, she stood beside Oliver and could smell the vomit on the new F1's jacket

"Phore what is that smell" Mo asked

"I'm sorry about that it's my jacket, before I came up here I was down in AAU with a patient that had collapsed outside the hospital, the girl vomited on my jacket so I apologise for the smell" Dr Hargraves apologised

"Oh well get rid of it please and who are you anyway" Mo said

"Mo this is our new F1 Doctor Dwayne Hargraves" Zosia said also

"Oh well get cleaned up please before I vomit and I'm Mo Effanga I'm one of the surgeons on Darwin" explained Mo then just walked off

"Where can I get cleaned up" asked Dr Hargraves

F1 Doctor Jasmine Burrows was walking past and was seen by Zosia so she called Jasmine over

"Doctor Burrows" said Zosia

"Yes Doctor March" replied Jasmine walking over to Zosia

"Could you show F1 Doctor Hargraves where our staff room is please" asked Zosia

Jasmine looked at who was standing beside her in shock

"Oh my god, Dwayne it's you how have you been" Jasmine said

"Ok so you two already know each other" questioned Zosia looking confused

"Do we know each other, of course we was in the same lecture and same medical school together" answered Jasmine

Jasmine and Dwayne walked away from the desk, Jasmine showed her old medical school friend the way to the staff room

In the staff room Dwayne and Jasmine looked at each other and smiled

"It's really great to see you again Dwayne" Jasmine said

"Right back at you Jas, it's been far to lone" replied Dwayne

The two old friends hugged but Dwayne felt it was a special hug because he has always had a thing for her when they were both at medical school but he never knew how to confess his true feelings he had towards Jasmine to her

The both F1's pulled apart

"Well I need to get cleaned up" said Dwayne

"Ok I'll leave you to it, it's great to see you again" Jasmine added

Jasmine left the staff room so Dwayne could get cleaned up

He took his spare scrubs out of his bag and got changed into them

Zosia came into the staff room and handed a locker key to the new F1

"Dr Hargraves here's your locker key" said Zosia handing him his locker key

"Thank you Dr March" replied Dwayne

Zosia left the staff room then Jasmine re entered the room

Dwayne started to empty his bag and started to put his belongings in his new locker, he picked up an old note book that he forgot was in one of the pockets on the bag

Dwayne put the note book on the small shelf of the locker but a photograph flew out of the book

Jasmine picked it up

"Oh wow you kept this picture of the two of us when we was a med school" Jasmine said in shock but a happy shock

"Yeah but the thing is I forgot I had this note book in my bag" explained Dwayne

Jasmine smiled then handing the photograph to Dwayne, so he stuck it on the inside of his locker door

The friends laughed at each other then tried to remember when they last saw each other up until now

"It's got to be at least 2 years since we've last seen each other" suggested Dwayne

"Yeah it must be about that, but hey we've been reunited and now working together how amazing is that" Jasmine said

"It's a great feeling to see you again yes but working with you is a whole lot better" Dwayne added

The both F1's left the staff room, they walked over to the desk to see what patients they have or if they have any

"Dr March, who's my first patient I'm all good to get stuck in" Dwayne determinedly said

"Today Dr Hargrave you can shadow me so you can get to know Darwin" Zosia said

"That's fine with me" Dwayne added

Zosia walked off to her examine patients with Dwayne quickly followed

Zosia's first patient was an oldish woman who is recovering from an operation

"Hello Mrs Brownlee how are we doing, this is Foundation 1 Doctor Hargraves he's shadowing me for the day as it's his first day today, I hope that's ok with you" Zosia asked

"Well Doctor I'm feeling good, and yes it's fine a new handsome Doctor, hello Dr Hargraves" Mrs Brownlee said eyeing up the new Doctor

"Hello Mrs Brownlee" Dwayne said

Zosia carried out her examination on Mrs Brownlee and her stitches from the operation

"Yes I'm very pleased with the outcome of the operation and the stitches are healing very well" Zosia said

Zosia was please with the outcome and finished her examination then used her hand gel and walked off to see her next patient

Dwayne was shadowing Zosia with all of her patient rounds before they went on their lunch break

After finished shadowing Zosia Dwayne went to the staff room and sat down

Jasmine was on her lunch break also, she entered the staff room

"Fancy a catch up Dwayne, I'll buy you a coffee" Jasmine suggested

"That would be good yes" Dwayne said

They smiled at each other and left the staff room, left Darwin to go to the hospital canteen for their lunch break and to have a catch up

They entered the canteen together and went to queue up

While in the queue Dwayne had the same feelings he had for Jasmine when they were at Med School together

Jasmine ordered then collected 2 coffees for the both of them and went to find a table to sit down and chat

When at the table they were chatting about the old times at Med School but all he could do and think about is looking into her blue eyes and thinking about his feelings for her

"It was amazing to house share together, in the same lectures and the same part in medicine we studying together weren't it" Jasmine suggested

"Yeah it was the highlights of Medical School" Dwayne said

They chatted for ages but Dwayne wanted to come clean about his feelings but he didn't know how to

Unknowingly to Dwayne, Jasmine felt to same way as he felt for her

During their catch up chat on both sides wanted to confess to each other how they actually felt but they haven't seen each other for 2 years until now they both thought in their minds that they didn't feel for each other in that way but in fact they both do still have their feelings for each other still

Authors Notes: Will Jasmine and Dwayne confess their true feelings for each other or will they keep them to their selves as they both think they have moved on from each other but in fact they haven't. What will the young Foundation 1 Doctors do, who knows


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Dwayne's first proper day on Darwin

Dwayne's first proper shift on Darwin, he was in the staff room putting his scrubs on to start his shift

He put his belonging in his locker that was next to Jasmine as that was the only free locker left, this made him happy

After putting his belongings away he left the staff room and when to the desk

Dwayne waited for ages he was the only doctor on Darwin that wasn't assigned a patient so he was sitting at the desk feeling a bit bored, so he looked on the computer at the patient admissions and discharged files

Dwayne started counting how admissions and discharges there were until Zosia came to the desk

"Doctor Hargraves I've been assigned as your mentor, so you can shadow me again" Zosia announced

"Oh great, I will be a great student and I won't let you down" Dwayne said

"You better make sure you don't, now let's go to my next patient" Zosia also said

Dwayne followed Zosia to her next patient

Zosia read her patient medical information and then past it to her student

"This is F1 Doctor Hargraves, he's here shadowing me as I'm mentoring him" Zosia said to her patient

"That's fine" the patient said

Zosia examined her patient closely observed by Dwayne as he wanted to learn as much as he could from his mentor Dr March

Just as when Dwayne watched the whole examination Zosia carried out on her patient a young woman was wheeled in by a Staff Nurse so he got a tiny bit distracted as he wanted to prove himself to his Mentor

Zosia saw her student was distracted

"Doctor Hargraves this is your chance to prove yourself, you can take lead of this patient's case" explained Zosia

"I won't let you down Doctor March" said a determined Dwayne

Zosia finished her examination of her patient, she used her hand gel then observed her student taking over his first case

The Staff Nurse handed over to Dwayne his new patients medical records

"Hello Jenna Dobson, I'm Doctor Hargraves I will be your doctor" announced Dwayne

"Ok" said Jenna

"It says here your asthmatic" Dwayne said reading from his patients medical records

"Yes that's true" Jenna added

"I see you've been brought into hospital with a fever, hot flushes and including a rapid weight loss" Dwayne explained again reading his patients records

"Yes I've been having them for a few weeks now" Jenna expressed

Zosia is standing behind Dwayne still observing him she's looking impressed with her student

"Is there anymore symptoms your experiencing miss Dobsom" asked Dwayne

"As you come to think about it I've got some little bumps in my neck and one under my armpit" explained Jenna

"Oh ok would you mind if I could take a look" again asked Dwayne

"Go ahead please do" replied Jenna

Dwayne put his latex surgical gloves on and carried out an examination on his patients neck and under her arm, Zosia was still observing the examination very closely

Dwayne was still examining his patient as when Jasmine came to give Zosia some patient records

"Doctor March these patient records need filing" Jasmine said

"Shh I'm observing" Zosia shushed

Jasmine watched her friend examine his patient and she was pleased for him

Dwayne felt the little lumps in his patients neck and under arm he was concerned but wanted a second opinion

"Humm Doctor March could I have a second opinion please" asked Dwayne

"Yes sure Doctor Hargraves" Zosia said

"Could you feel them" asked Dwayne

"Yes" Zosia also said

"What is it, what's wrong with me" added Jenna

Zosia and Dwayne looked at each other

"I do have an idea what it could be" expressed Dwayne

Zosia asked Jasmine take Jenna for medical tests and scans

"Doctor Burrows could you please take Miss Dobson for testing please" asked Zosia

"Yes sure" said Jasmine

Jasmine and a porter wheeled Jenna off. Not before Jenna grabbed onto Dwayne arm

"Please could you come with me, I'm scared" asked Jenna as she was really scared

Dwayne looked at Zosia

"It's ok go ahead Doctor Hargraves" Zosia said

"Ok Jenna I'll be here for you I'm not going anywhere" Dwayne also said concerned for his patient

Jasmine, the porter and Dwayne wheeled Jenna off to the to have a CT scan and tests to find out what is wrong with Jenna

In the scanning room Jenna was scared so Dwayne comforted her with the microphone in the other room

"It's ok Jenna, just try and relax it will be over in a few more minutes" Dwayne comforted Jenna

"I'm really scared" Jenna said started to cry

Dwayne found it hard to watch his patient burst into tears but he had to stay professional as he knew it was the best for her to have the CT scan to find out what is wrong with her

Dwayne spotted the lumps on the computer of the scan

The scan ended

"Right Miss Dobson the scan has finished" said the scanning operator

"Thank god for that" Jenna cried

Dwayne and Jasmine went to get Jenna from the scanning machine

The hospital porter came help and then wheeled her back to Darwin

Later on Zosia received the scan and test results for Jenna

Dwayne was sitting at the desk

"Doctor Hargraves, Miss Dobson's results are here" Zosia said

"Could I be there when you tell her the results" Dwayne asked

"Yes you can it's more experience for you, good thinking" Zosia said

Zosia and Dwayne when to tell Jenna her scan and test results

"Jenna we have your results" Dwayne announced

"Is it bad news" questioned Jenna

"I'm afraid it is bad news" Zosia answered

Jenna's facial expression turn from scared to frightened and alone when she heard it's bad news

"We've found the lumps and we want to take a biopsy of the lumps" explained Zosia

"So they could be cancerous" Jenna questioned

"I'm afraid they could be, we will know more when we do the biopsy, so I'd like to book that for you now" Zosia answered

Dwayne felt really bad for his patient

Zosia left to book the biopsy and Dwayne followed his mentor

Later that day Jenna went for her biopsy and Dwayne was anxious to know the results

Dwayne saw a man with the results and handing them to Zosia he left the staff room strait away

"Are those Jenna's biopsy results, could I tell her" Dwayne asked

"Yes" Zosia said

The two Doctors went to tell their patient the results

"Jenna I have the results of your biopsy" Dwayne announced

"I can tell it's bad news" Jenna said

Dwayne took a deep breath while his mentor what standing beside him

"Jenna I'm so sorry to tell you that the results of your biopsy confirms that the lumps in your neck and under arm are cancerous and that you have Hodgkin's Lymphoma" said Dwyane

"What is that"s asked Jenna

"Hodgkin's Lymphoma is white blood cells of the lymphocyte kind. Symptoms may include fever, night sweats, and weight loss. Often there will be non-painful enlarged lymph nodes in the neck, under the arm, or in the groin. Those affected may feel tired or be itchy, but the good news is we have cause it very early so we will treat you with a cycle of chemotherapy and then a cycle of stem cell transplant" explained Dwayne

Jenna burst in tears so Dwayne put his hand on his patient's arm and tried to comfort her

"Can I just have a few minutes on my own please" asked Jenna

"Yes you can, if you need anything I'm just a shout away" Dwayne said

Dwayna and Zosia left their patient to give her some time to take it all in

Dwayne stormed off into the staff room he punched his locker

"AAARRRGGGHHH, I JUST WISHED I COULD HAVE GAVE HER SOME GOOD NEWS" shouted Dwayne

"Doctor Hargraves calm down, you did great I've very pleased with you, took everything step by step I also wish it would have been good news" Zosia said tried to comfort her student

"I just wished it was good news" cried Dwayne

"I know you do, like I said you did everything the right way, I'm very pleased of you, you made this mentor a very proud one" Zosia explained

Jasmine saw Dwayne was in distress through the staff room window so she rushed into the room

"Dwayne is everything ok" Jasmine questioned

"He's had to deliver some bad news to his patient and he's took it very hard" Zosia explained

"Oh my god noo, Dwayne come here" Jasmine said giving her friend a hug

"I'll leave you two, to it" Zosia added

Dwayne had tears coming from his eyes and Jasmine could tell this so she hugged him for ages

Authors Notes As it's Dwayne's first proper day on Darwin and first patient on the ward he hoped it would had been good news but as it's bad he took it to heart, what does everyone think of Foundation 1 Doctor Dwayne Hargraves so far, and Jenna Dobson is just a made up random character


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 What has Dwayne found out

Dwayne and Jasmine for the first time since they were at Medical school got to work together but he was more concerned for his patient Jenna, the both young doctors were filing patient records

"You ok Dwayne, I know when somethings bothering you" Jasmine questioned

"I'm fine just concerned about my patient Jenna Dobson about her recent diagnosis of Hodgkin's Lymphoma" Dwayne explained

"Well go and see her then Dwayne" Jasmine suggested

"I couldn't possibly leave you with all these files to do all on you own Jaz" dwayne said

"It's fine, if it will put your mind as rest then go and see her" Jasmine expressed to her friend

"Ok, your the best I owe you one" Dwayne added then kissed her on the cheek

When Dwayne kissed Jasmine she felt like her heart had just melted, she smiled as Dwayne walked off to check on Jenna

"Hey Jenna, how are you feeling today" questioned Dwayne

"I'm getting there, I have my first chemotherapy today" answered Jenna

"I hope it all goes well for you" said Dwayne

The young doctor and his patient was chatting for awhile

Meanwhile back at the desk where Jasmine was filing the patient records Linda Andrews walked into Darwin

Linda saw there was a doctor at the desk so she went up to her

"Hi I'm Staff Nurse Linda Andrews from E.D downstairs I'm here to see if there is a young doctor here who goes by the name Doctor Hargraves" explained Linda

"I'm F1 Doctor Jasmine Burrows and you've came to the right place Staff Nurse Andrews, he's with a patient at the moment but I could go and get him for you if you'd like" Jasmine said

"That would be helpful thanks" Linda added

Jasmine got up from her seat and when to get Dwayne

"Dwayne there's a Staff Nurse Linda Andrews at the desk wanting to speak to you" Jasmine explained

"Ok I'll come and see what she wants" said Dwayne leaving his patient

Dwayne comes to see what Linda wants to see him for

"Hello again Linda, what due I owe this pleasure of you coming up to Darwin today" Dwayane said in a professional working manor as he caugh his mentor Zosia in the corner of his eye

"Could I speak with you please" asked Linda

"Errmm yeah sure, what about" said Dwayne

Dwayne led Linda to the staff room then took a seat

"I just want to ask you what had happened to my sister the other day" questioned Linda

"Well I was just walking across the car park and I saw a young girl stagger across the carparks then I saw her about to collapse so I ran to her" explained Dwayne

"Ok what happened next" asked Linda

"I had to pick her up and rush her in, that's when I met Fletch and Essie, we managed to get her to AAU but she started to fit then went into cardiac arrest I was the one that carried out chest compressions on her" Dwayne said

"Well the reason I wanted to come and see you today was to get the whole story and to thank you for helping my little sister" Linda replied

"Well Linda I was just doing my job" Dwayne added

Linda smiled and hugged the young doctor then thanking him again for saving her sister's life

They both left the staff room, then Linda left Darwin

During the time Dwayne was in the staff room with Linda his patient Jenna was taken for her chemotherapy so he waited at the desk with Jasmine until he had returned

Dwayne was feeling a bit confused when he read over Jenna's notes, there was 2 pieces of important information missing so he searched for her name on the database he came across some very interesting information

"Jaz look at this" said Dwayne

Jasmine looked at the missing information that he found on Jenna

"Ok so her birth year was 2 years after yours, it says that she was born in the same place as you" read Jasmine

"Yeah, you know I told you when I was 3 years old that my mum walked out on me and my dad we didn't see again after that, but when she worked out on me, my dad said that he thought she was pregnant" explained Dwayne

"Yeah I remember you telling me this has happened with me as you know, do you know what this means Dwayne" Jasmine said with awkwardness

"Yeah this means my patient Jenna could end up being my sister" Dwayne said in shock

Dwayne was waiting anxiously for Jenna to return from her chemo, he was getting restless

"I really need to know before it's too late" Dwayne explained

"Why don't you ask her about that necklace she wears around her neck all the time" Jasmine suggested

"I will do Jaz" Dwayne said

Minutes after Jenna finally returned he went strait to her as Jasmine followed him for support

"Sorry to bother you Jenna, I know this is the worst time but I looked up your files on our database and it shows that you was born in the same city as me and 2 years after me" explained Dwayne

"I've always felt different like I had a sibling somewhere, try my necklace" Jenna said taking off her necklace and opening the locket piece revealing 2 pictures of a baby girl and a woman

"Is that you and your mum" asked Dwayne

"Yes" said Jenna

"The woman looks a lot like my mum" explained Dwayne

All 3 of them looked shocked

Jenna started coughing

"I want to do a DNA test to see if I have an older brother" suggested Jenna

"So do I Jenna" Dwayne said

Dwayne and Jasmine left Jenna to find Zosia to tell her

Dwayne saw Zosia in the staff room about to take a sip of her drink

"Doctor March, please could I have a minute of you time it's urgent" explained Dwayne

"What is it" asked Zosia

"I found information out about our patient Jenna Dobson that you would seriously need to see" Dwayne added handing the print outs to his mentor

Zosia flicked through the print outs

"Holy what" Zosia said in shock

"Right as I'm your mentor this has to stay between yourself, Jenna, myself and Jasmine no one else can ever find out I will arrange a DNA test, just collect some DNA from both of you" Zosia explained

Jasmine went strait to Jenna and told her everything that Doctor March had said and collected some DNA from Jenna

Jasmine looked around to make sure no one heard or seen

"Jenna we've found out a lot as we've told you, I need to collect some DNA off you" whispered Jasmine

A strand of Jenna's hair started to fall out

"Here take this strand" also whispered Jenna

"Thank you Jenna" Jasmine again whispered

As Jasmine got a strand of Jenna's hair, Dwayne already had his sample the young F1's handed the both samples to Zosia

Zosia left the staff room as quick as she could and went strait to the lab to get the samples tested

Authors Notes: What will the results come back as will Dwayne and Jenna end up being reunited siblings or will it turn out that they are not, also will the results come in time


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Linda returns with Beyonce to Darwin

Beyonce was well enough to be discharged but was waiting to do so

As Linda didn't have a shift that day she was sitting with her young sister

"How long is this going to be I'm getting bored" Beyonce expressed

"It does take time sometimes darling" Linda explained

At this time Beyonce's boredom kicked him more as she waited as she has autism

Essie came to discharge the young teen

"Hello Beyonce, all your blood levels and that are all good so we are discharging you" Essie explained

"Oh good about time" Beyonce expressed

"Beyonce don't be rude" Linda said

"That's ok' Essie smiled

Essie walked off so Beyonce got her thing then the teen and Linda left

"Could we go and see Doctor Hargraves please I want to thank him for saving my life" Beyonce asked

"We can't he will be busy with his patients" Linda said

"But I want to go and thank him" Beyonce said again

"Like I said darling he will be busy with his patients" Linda replied

"But I was one of his patients and I want to see him" Beyonce raised her voice

"Don't speak to me like that I'm just explaining something but if you want to then we can go upstairs" Linda gave in

"Yippy well let's go" Beyonce expressed

Linda and Beyonce made their way upstairs to see if Dwayne was working today on Darwin

On Darwin Linda spotted Dwayne and Jasmine talking in the staff room, Beyonce also saw the two of them

Beyonce ran quickly walked to the staff room and burst in making Jasmine jump

"Woah what the" Dwayne said

"I'm Beyonce the teen you helped the other day" Beyonce expressed

"I know who you're Beyonce, what are you doing on Darwin" asked Dwayne

Jasmine was confused

Linda also entered the staff room

"Beyonce you just can't barge into the staff room" Linda explained

"I'm sorry Dwayne and I'm sorry Linda" Beyonce apologised

"It's fine Linda and Beyonce but you can't just burst into the staff room" Dwayne explained

"And making me jump out of my skin" Jasmine said

"Ok, ok I'm sorry to all of you" Beyonce

Apologising to everyone

Dwayne, Jasmine and Linda started to laugh, but this was unknown to Beyonce due to her autism as she wondered why they were laughing

"Hey what's so funny" questioned Beyonce

"Nothing" Linda answered

"Yes there is" Beyonce said

"We're laughing with you not at you Beyonce sorry" Dwayne said

"Oh ok" Beyonce added

"Anyways Beyonce is here to thank you Dwayne" Linda said

Dwayne, Linda, Jasmine and Beyonce sat on the seats in the staff room

"Dwayne I would like to thank you so much for helping me and saving my life the other day" Beyonce expressed

"That's fine Beyonce, I was just doing my job that I love and was trained to do" explained Dwayne

"But I was told that you never gave up on my when I nearly died" Beyonce said

"Because Beyonce that's the time of man and now Doctor he is because he never quits on things nor on his patients" Jasmine explained

"And that you was my first patient ever" Dwayne said

"I was your first ever patient, woah I am kind of lucky in a way" Beyonce also said

"Yes you were and yes it proved you're lucky" added Dwayne

"See Beyonce how lucky you're" both said Linda and Jasmine said

"Could I give you a thank you hug please Dwayne" asked Beyonce

"Cause your can" Dwayne added

Beyonce gave Dwayne a hug as Linda and Jasmine looked of smiling

"We need to get going now Beyonce" Linda said

"Do we have to" Beyonce replied

"Yes we do, we need to get you home and Dwayne and Jasmine need to get on working" Linda said

"Oh I understand, Dwayne your my favourite Doctor thank you again for saving my life" Beyonce added

Dwayne, Linda and Jasmine all smiled as the teen and Linda left the staff room and then Darwin

Dwayne and Jasmine also left the staff room together to get on with looking after their patients

"I think you have an admirer there Dwayne" Jasmine teased

"Shut up Jas" Dwwayne joked hoping that Jasmine would have said it was herself

Jasmine smiled at her friend as they were about to walk their separate ways just as they were called back by Zosia

"Doctor Hargraves, Doctor Burrows we me please" Zosia asked

Dwayne was hoping that Zosia had the DNA results but he couldn't help think that if he was in trouble

The two young doctors looked at each other before they walked upto Zosia

"Staff room please" Zosia said

All 3 walked to the staff room

In the staff room Dwayne felt anxious and scared

"Here I have the DNA results for you Dwayne and Jenna, but just wait here for a second I'd like to get Jenna in as well so you could open them together" Zosia explained

Zosia left to get Jenna and wheel her back to the staff room

"What's going on here" asked Jenna

"It's our results Jenna" Dwayne said

"Oh good what ever happens I'm sorry" Zosia also said

The mood in the staff room went from a good atmosphere when Linda and Beyonce was in there to an anxious atmosphere now that the DNA results have arrived

Zosia and Jasmine felt anxious but they knew Dwayne and Jenna felt it worse

Authors Notes: What does all of you think now the DNA results are here what will the results reveal does anyone think that they're siblings or do you think that they are not


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Gained and Lost

Dwayne, Jenna, Zosia and Jasmine were still all sat in the staff room. Dwayne and Jenna they were getting more and more anxious about their DNA results

"I can't open them, Jas could you open them" asked Dwayne handing the envelope to his friend

"If you want me to Dwayne" Jasmine replied

"Could you open my please Doctor March" Jenna also asked also handing her envelope to Zosia

"If you'd like me to then yes Jenna" Zosia also replied

Both Jasmine and Zosia took a deep breath before opening the both envelopes

Jasmine was the first too open Dwayne's envelope

"The DNA result for Mr Dwayne Hargraves confirms that Mr Dwayne Hargraves and Miss Jenna Dobson are in fact siblings" Jasmine announced

Dwayne dropped to the floor

"But there's more Dwayne and Jenna your not just siblings or full siblings" Jasmine again announced

"Huh" Dwayne and Jenna said looking confused at each other

"Is that true Jas" questioned Dwayne

"Yes Dwayne it's true look" Jasmine answered showing the result to her friend

"It confirms it look" Zosia confirms when opening the second result to confirm it

Both Dwayne and Jenna burst in tears they finally know that they're long lost brother and sister

"So hang on, if we're full brother and sister mum must had left when she got pregnant for the second time" Dwayne said

"Well it confirms it bro, is it the happiest day of my life" Jenna replied

All of the four all hugged each other then all of a sudden Jenna started coughing

"You ok my wonderful sister" Dwayne asked concerned for his sister

"Yeah I'll be fine just need to go back to bed" Jenna coughed

Dwayne wheeled his sister back to the ward beds so she could feel a bit better

Dwayne helped Jenna out of the wheelchair and then into bed

"Have a nice sleep sis, you've gone through a lot today with your first chemo cycle" Dwayne said

"I will try my brother" Jenna also said then when off to sleep

Dwayne stood beside his newly found long lost sister and smiled

"I finally found you my sister and I love you" Dwayne whispered then kissed Jenna on her head then went back to the staff room

"Well wasn't that eventful but I'm glad I've finally found her" Dwayne said

"We're both so happy for you Dwayne" Jasmine said

"I need a stiff drink after this shift" Dwayne announced

"So do we Dwayne, now we have to get on with our job" Zosia explained

The 3 doctors left the staff room to go and see other patients

Meanwhile Jenna woke up in hot flushes Zosia could see that she was struggling

so she ran to her

"What's up Jenna, you ok" questioned

Zosia

"No I can't breathe" coughed Jenna

Zosia could see a rash was forming on Jenna's body so she treated her strait away

"Could you take me to the toilet please, I'm desperate" pleaded Jenna

"Oh course, I'll take just after I give you some anti-biotics for this rash that is forming on your body" explained Zosia

After Zosia gave Jenna the anti-biotics she helped Jenna up and to take her to the toilet

"Please don't let Dwayne see me like this" again pleaded Jenna

"I will try not to but if your condition worsens I will have to tell him he's your brother" Zosia said

In the toilet Jenna started to be sick, it's obvious her condition is worsening by the minute as she had cought a virus as her immune system has weakened due to her chemotherapy

Zosia was struggling even tho she is a doctor but she needed help so she shouted for assistance because Jenna had collapsed

"SOMEONE HELP I NEED ASSISTANCE" screamed Zosia

Dwayne and Jasmine heard Zosia's screams so they ran towards them

"Jenna" Dwayne said in major concern for his sister

"OMG" Jasmine said

"We need to move her quickly" explained Zosia

The 3 doctors picked up Jenna from the floor and rushed her into a room to examine her

"Dwayne I'm sorry you know the procedures family can't work on family so I'll have to ask you to leave the room also Jasmine could you go with him" asked Zosia

Oliver Valentine ran into the room along with Mo as Dwayne and Jasmine we're leaving

Dwayne and Jasmine looked on through the window as the team was working on his sister

After 45 minutes working on Jenna she sadly died Zosia, Oliver and Mo tried everything they could but unknowingly to the doctors Jenna was under a different name on the system so they didn't know about her immune complications she had suffered in her young years

Zosia came out of the room and Dwayne could instantly see the upset on Zosia's face

"No please no" Dwayne cried

"Dwayne, I'm so sorry we tried everything we could the virus she had was to strong to deal with, I'm very sorry we just lost her" Zosia explained

Dwayne ran off into the staff room in tears

In the staff room he was punching his locker Jasmine followed him

"AAARRRAAAGGGHHH, I JUST FOUND OUT SHE WAS MY SISTER NOW I'Ve LOST HER" Dwayne cried and screamed

"I know Dwayne come here" Jasmine expressed with tears and concern for the man she loves

Dwayne and Jasmine hugged but he dropped to the floor in tears

"I'm here, I'm here" Jasmine repeated herself

"I only just found her" cried Dwayne

"I know" Jasmine also cried

A grieving Dwayne carrying on crying in the arms of the woman he has always loved but it was so painful for Jasmine to experience this as she has never seen him like this

"Why does everyone leave me, my mum left me when I was 3, my dad left because he had another family now I find and lose my long lost sister, why does this keep happening to me what's wrong with me" cried Dwayne

"I'm still here, I will always be here by your side because I love you Dwayne" Jasmine said

"Yeah as a friend" Dwayne again cried

"No your wrong, I've had feelings for you since med school" Jasmine confessed

As Jasmine knew it wasn't quite the right time to confess her feelings towards Dwayne at this moment but she's never saw him like this so she feels it's time he knew

"What, I've had the same feelings for you since med school as well" Dwayne also confessed

Dwayne was still in tears so was Jasmine but apart of him felt good because he has always wanted to confess his feelings for Jasmine but didn't know how to as he has never had any good experiences with women

The two doctors sat on the floor for awhile

Author's Notes: It's a very hard and sad time for Dwayne finally finding his long lost sister only to lose her not long after, now that both Dwayne and Jasmine have finally confessed to each other could this be the time they finally have together #Jaswayne or #Dasmine


End file.
